You Feel Like Home
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "Your speech is perfect. And so are you". SMUT!


**A/N** : Cuba smut anyone? You requested, and I complied. I hope you'll like it. It's dirty, but I also tried to get some fluff in this, so I hope it works. I still need (really really NEED) to write something regarding his lack of sleep, but that will not happen anytime soon. I need to get the next Hard Rain chapter ready and my weekend is almost over :( Anyway, hope you'll like this one! Comments please :)

* * *

 **You Feel Like Home**

"Hey! What are you doing here so soon? I thought you had church touring planned until very late!" she said as he entered their room.

She was lying on the couch, a pile of wrinkled papers scattered on the floor around her. She was working on her speech. This was really the only reason she was able to sit down in their hotel room instead of running around, working like crazy. She has been working on her speech since they scheduled the trip to Cuba, and just when he thought she's finally pleased with what she wrote, the Senate approved the lifting of the embargo, and she had to change it again. He laughed as he saw her in the exact same state she has been for the past few weeks. It's not that she was incapable of writing. But she got used to reading the drafts Matt wrote, sending him her revisions, until finally she had a speech she actually liked.

"Yeah, we decided to skip the rest. Still not finding the right words?"

"No, actually just drawing" she said, showing him her notebook filled with meaningless drawings. He laughed. This was _so_ her. "You okay? You look more... Relaxed".

"Yeah" he said, leaning forward to kiss her. "I am. Spending time with Alison made me take this whole thing in perspective".

"Told you some time away would do you good" she said, smiling.

"But now I want to spend some time with you too".

"Gladly" she grinned, tossing her notebook and pen aside. She tugged at the end of his jacket and pulled him to her, making him fall on top of her.

He kissed her softly and she smiled as their lips parted. His hands traced waist, tickling her sides. "Don't you have a speech to write?" He asked as she laughed.

"I can't re-write that thing anymore. What I wrote will just have to do".

"Okay, but do you want my opinion about it?" he asked, smiling.

"Always" she said, pulling him in for a kiss. "But your lips are much more interesting".

He chuckled, kissing her again. "Well, I can't complain".

He moved closer, nudging his nose against hers, watching as she closed and her eyes and smiled with content.

He pressed his lips to hers and she moaned, her hand moving in his hair. And then he captured her lips between his, sucking her lower lip, making her moan again. He sucked her lip until it was swollen, and then his tongue entered her mouth, finding hers, swirling and twisting in her mouth. His hand trailed down her body, setting on her stomach, under her shirt. He pulled away, taking a breath, but she pulled him back to her lips, unable, and mostly unwilling, to let him get too far.

They were making out like a couple of teenagers, moaning into each other's mouths, their hands traveling each other's bodies. They pulled away from each other just for seconds for some air before meeting each other's lips and kissing again. They haven't done that in what seemed like forever. And with how busy they both were, they barely even had time for their night routine of him kissing her until she fell asleep. Besides, he wasn't much in the mood for anything. The last week was hard – she spent every night next to him, wrapping an arm around him, holding his hand, until she eventually fallen asleep.

She loved the feeling of his firm body on top of her; of his lips dancing on hers, kissing her. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body. She missed this. She missed him. And he didn't realize just how much he missed her as well. He was so distant, as if the secrets he was keeping from her drew this line between them that he just couldn't cross. He wondered how did he ever managed to be away from her for so long.

Her hands moved down his chest, moving to unbutton his shirt. He stopped kissing her, backing away. She had already managed to open his shirt, her hands now roaming his bare chest. "Babe" he said, resting his hands on hers, stilling her movements. "I want to hear your speech".

"But I have a much better idea in mind" she said, grinning.

"Elizabeth, you're procrastinating".

"Probably true" she said, laughing. "But you can hear the speech later. Right now… I want you" she smirked. She freed her hand from his hold, moving down to settle on his dick, stroking him gently. He groaned, grabbing her hand firmly, and resting it above her head.

He moved away from her, getting her notebook. "Read" he said, making her frown.

Reluctantly she took the notebook from his hand and rolled her eyes. "You better make up for this later" she said.

Henry grinned. He was planning to make up for this _during_. She began reading her speech and his hands moved to unbutton her pants. She stopped reading, staring at him as he opened the zipper of her pants, as he began taking them off, his fingers moving on her skin, making her lift her hips just enough so he can remove the garment. He met her eyes, smiling. "I'm listening, go on".

She raised a brow, but he just grinned, waiting for her to continue. When she resumed her reading, his lips began to kiss her thighs, moving closer and closer to her center. She sighed in content, letting out a breath. His lips found her clit, and he moved his tongue along it, making her squirm. He sucked her and licked her as she tried to read out her speech. She moaned, stopping to catch her breath as he inserted a finger inside of her.

"Oh god, Henry, that feels amazing" she moaned.

"Is that part of your speech?" he asked, pushing another finger inside of her, curling it, pressing it deep inside of her.

She threw her head back, biting her lower lip, closing her eyes. But then he stopped, his fingers still inside of her, not moving. "You have to keep reading if you want me to keep moving" he teased.

She swore she could kill him at that moment. Her voice was trembling, and she could barely form the right letters to read. But he wasn't kidding and if she wanted to find the release she needed so badly, she had to play by his rules. As she began reading again, his lips sucked her clit, his fingers moving faster inside of her.

"Oh god please don't stop, please don't stop!" she cried out.

He thought about stopping again as she tossed her notebook aside, as her hand gripped the couth's pillow, squeezing it hard. But it would've been too much torture. She was practically there, he just had to keep working on her. He moved his fingers inside of her, twisting and swirling, keeping them inside the entire time. His tongue moved from side to side on her clit and then up and down until he felt her quivering. Her muffled screams echoed in his ears as he kept sucking her and pushing his fingers inside of her. "Yes! Oh fuck! Yes!" she screamed.

He pulled his fingers out of her slowly, making her whimper. He moved back to her lips and she kissed him hard, sucking his lips, tasting herself. She moved from under him, making him fall to the couch and frown. Breaking their kiss, she grinned, climbing on top of him. He groaned when she settled on his dick, feeling her weight pressing against him.

"So what did you think?" she asked.

By the look on her face, he knew she would make him pay for what he did to her. She rocked her hips against him and he bucked against her, needing desperately to push inside of her. "I think you didn't finish".

She smiled. "Well" she began, planting kisses along his chest. "You can still give me notes" she said, her hands moving to unbutton his jeans, lowering her body down his. She removed his jeans and boxers, her hand settling on his rock hard dick.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Returning a favor. Come on, give me notes" she said, smirking.

She took him in her mouth, her lips covering him, her tongue twisting around him. Her hands wrapped around him, moving up and down, pumping him.

"Elizabeth that's amazing" he moaned.

She removed her mouth from him, smiling. "Notes about the speech Henry".

He narrowed his eyes and she laughed. She _was_ returning the favor. "Your speech is really…" he began, and then her tongue moved along the tip of his dick. She increased her speed, her hands gripping him more tightly, her lips going up and down faster. "Shit. Really good!" he gasped, thrusting into her mouth.

She was smiling through her movements, her hand leaving his dick and moving to his chest, stroking him. He reached for her hair, tangling his fingers through her curls. "Babe" he breathed. "I want to come inside of you".

Licking his length one more time, she smiled, moving to settle against him. Her hand guided him inside of her and she slowly slid down him. She was warm and wet, just like her mouth, her muscles tight around him. Sitting, his hands lifted her shirt, tossing it to the floor. He moved to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it, pulling it down her arms, tickling her with his fingers. He then wrapped his hands around her back, pulling her closer to him as her legs wrapped around his waist. They moved together, his dick pushing deep inside of her, her clit rubbing against his skin. His lips kissed her neck and then found her nipple, taking it in his mouth, sucking it. She moved her fingers through his hair, pressing his head against her.

He was holding her tight. So tight he was almost hurting her. He wanted her to be as close to him as possible, suddenly realizing how much he missed out recently, how much he needed her. "Henry…" she moaned.

"Missed you" he said, kissing her lips. "Missed you so much".

She wrapped her arms and legs more tightly around him, their bodies now as close together as possible. As playful as they have been before, this was much more than just sex. He needed to feel her close to him. After the loss that surrounded him recently, he needed to know the one thing he couldn't live without was still as constant as ever. He needed to feel her breath against his skin, her heart beating. He needed reassurance that she was living, breathing. That she was there.

She was moving up and down his dick, feeling his juices spilling inside of her as he groaned, as his nails dug deep into the skin of her hands. He pushed her on her back, pulling out of her. His hand moved down her body, rubbing her clit hard until he came as well, crying out loud.

He crashed on top of her, his lips meeting hers as he gently kissed her. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, noticing the red marks on her hands. His eyes grew dark, worried.

"No, no" she said, brushing his cheeks, smiling. "It's nothing. And it only means it was _that_ good" she grinned.

"You know I love you?" he asked.

"I had a feeling" she giggled, reaching for his lips again and kissing him.


End file.
